Love Square
by One girl a laptop and cake
Summary: I'm not a Writer so this story may suck or have a ton of spelling mistake but I'm trying so please bear with This story takes place just before the meeting in the bunker this is my take Olitz is my endgame
1. I love him

She was sitting the limo looking at this man she has not seen in years "Dad what are doing here?" She says with a shocked look on her face.

That's no way to speak to your father and I'm sure you know why I'm here Olivia **_"My daughter has been Fitzgerald Grants whore for almost 5 years, and now the whole world knows_ **"he yells

_"I'm not and never have been his whore I love that man with everything that I am He is the love of my life so Please don't speak about something you know nothing about "_she yelled back at him.

The limo comes to a stop there are lights flashing and reporters yelling and tapping the windows, Olivia closes her eyes to block out all the noise from the reporter and her father who is now on the phone speaking to someone in Hebrew she thinks about the last time she was really happy.

_ *Flashback to 4 years ago Camp David* "What are listening too?" he ask as he walks into her cabin they have had a very long day and she has been looking forward to a nice evening with the man she loves._

_ "To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra I love this song so much it makes me think "what If" every time I hear it" she said with a smile he looked so handsome in his black sweater and blue jeans ."I made pasta, did you bring the wine?"_

_ He sets the bottle down and pulls her into his arms and just hold her "You smell like sunshine and white orchids your too good for me I wish I could give you more "he says with the tears in his eyes she pulls away and puts her hands on both sides on his face and looks up at him and says_

_ "You give me everything you can and I love you for that I chose to be with you I know it's not easy but I'm here and you're here and that's matters" she reaches up and kisses his lips ever so softly._

_Enough talking let's eat cause you owe me a rematch mister you cheated in last night poker game and I ended up singing 'God bless America' in my birthday suit outside while you tried (very badly) to beatbox in background, they enjoyed the rest of their evening and this time Fitz was singing 'Baby got back' in his birthday suit.*End of Flashback*_

She really didn't register that she had left the car and was being carried Bodyguard style into Pope and associate by Huck with Her dad and Harrison close on their heels Huck sets her down and Quinn brings her some tea and smiles.

"I know what you guys must think of me and I understand if you want nothing to do with me My Scandal could ruin all of your lives so if you want to leave please do I will not try and stop you" Trying to stop herself from crying at thought of losing the only people besides Fitz and Cyrus who she called family was breaking her heart.

Abby was the one first to speak up "I would mostly be dead if it wasn't for you, all of us are here today because of you, you saved us and never give up on us or threw us to the wolves so Why the hell do you think we are going to walk away from you now let's get to work on fixing this mess "Abby said as she pulls her boss into a hug.

"I must say I love your office Olivia, did you ever get a to screw My husband here?" she pulls away from Abby to see Mellie standing the dress down very unlike the First lady getup she is always in "You have not right to speak to me like that Mellie and I have had just enough out of you we can work together to fix this or you can leave your choice

" she said with arms folded "I'm waiting I don't have all day' she said trying not to lose her cool 'fine we can work together, where do we start?.


	2. Can I really make her happy

"This is entirely my fault I should have stay away from her, and now she may lose everything for loving me" Fitz says to himself

"Sir she's here, should I send her in?"Tom said from the door he had been sent to pick some Precious cargo and had just arrived back with it "Send her in Tom and thank you for doing this you have no idea how much this means to me "Tom nods and walks out of the Oval_._

_*Flashback to when the news about Olivia Broke*" We need the room everybody out now!" Cyrus says running into the oval with Mellie and Sally not far behind him "Sir we have an issue that's need your attention rights away sir, everything has gone to hell " Cyrus says out breath and falls into one of the couches_

_ "Do mean the Fact the Olivia's name has been leaked to the press outing her as my mistress? Is that what you mean by everything has gone to hell" he says very calmly and offers Sally a drink which she accepts with a shaky smile and takes a sit across from Cyrus_

_** "How the hell are you so calm Fitz everything that I have given up everything we have done to make and keep you president your willing to lose for one woman "Mellie yelled as she walked back and forth in the oval "Well over my dead body Fitz I have given up my life so you could be president and I will be damned if I stand by and let you give it all up for her" she said as she stormed out of the oval**_

_ "I'm here to assist you in any way I can just give me an order and consider it handle Sir" Sally said putting down the empty glass and making her way out of the Oval._

_ Both Cyrus and Fitz look at each other just to make sure that just happen "sir we need to fix this now I know what you thinking and it can't happen it will never happen you and her can't be together maybe before but now you two will never have a moment's peace and she won't be happy with you sir" he says hoping to get a rise out of Fitz but nothing he just stands there looking out the window humming to himself "When the gusts came around to blow me down, Held on as tightly as you held onto me"_

_He finally spoke "could you please get me an update on what the press is saying about Olivia, I have to make a phone call I need the room please" he said sitting down at his desk_

_ "I don't think now is the time to be calling her sir we need to fix now sir before it's too late" Cyrus begs 'Do as I asked you Cyrus please get me those updates now I won't ask you again' he picks up the phone and ask for a secure line pleas__e_

_ "**I need to see you right now come here to me now or I'm coming there and nobody wants that I'm sending one of my most trusted men to come and get you please don't give him any grief"** he spoke into the phone knowing full well that Cyrus was standing outside with the door cracked listening to every word he said he smiled to himself and asked Lauren to send Tom in Please.*End of Flashback*_

"I have only been this scared one other time in my life that day I lost everything they took someone I loved once I will die before I let them do it again" he says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm here now and I will stand by your side until it done 'Do you trust me? She ask

"Yes with my life and I know you will help me do what's right, I can't lose her she gave me life again show me how to smile and how to love myself for the first time She owns me"he says with tears in his eyes.

"The road to this happy ending will not be easy,You must make sure this is something you both want and that you're both will to stand together and fight"she says taking a seat next to him. " You have to be in this together"


	3. Two guys two girls and a bunker

"You should have stayed the hell away from my husband and we wouldn't have this mess to clean up" Mellie yells with her hands on her hips "you should have been more careful Olivia when you were lending my stupid idiot husband to his own political suicide and the best part of this whole mess is that you DON'T even really love him, you're just using him like everyone else, however he is to love sick to see that your nothing more than a cheap "Before Mellie could Finish saying the word slut the whole room echoed with the slap that she received from Olivia.

"Ok you want to air all our dirty laundry that fine, Fitz fell in love with me I did nothing to make him fall for me, however you did there is nothing you won't for power and you did everything besides unzip his pants and help me out of my panties so please miss me with the poor good wife shit, all you had to do was keep your very handsome husband happy but you couldn't do that so please shut the hell and let's fix this" Olivia says coming out of her office in a suit and taking a seat next to Abby.

"How did if feel? Abby asks "was it like super awesome, or just very rewarding, please I'm dying to know" She begs with a sneaky smile.

"It felt very rewarding and a long time coming" she tells her friend "I think it's time for me and Fitz to have a sit down we have a lot to discuss and I think I may have a plan let's hope it works "she get up and walks into her office and comes back out with a black box.

"Olivia how do you think you're going to get into the white house, you can't just storm in there like you own the place anymore that won't work" Rowan speaks up for the first time since the argument in the limo this morning "so what do you propose we do Olivia to get you into the White House?" everyone is looking at her now and all she does smirk and set the black box on the table and opened it.

"This is how I plan on getting into the White House ,shall we go Mellie this is just as much your fault as it is Me and Fitz's so let's go, hold down the fort guys this will all be over soon" she says with a confident smile and walks out of the office.

Olivia's escorted down a very long corridor by two soldiers who bring her to a room the door opens and there he was standing waiting for her.

**_"Hi'_**

**_"Hi'_**

"I'm so sorry for all of this The plan we came with a few years back will work now more then ever and don't worry he is still on board" he says walking up to her and taking her hand in his "we belong together Olivia but we have to put everything on the table, I know you have much more to lose then I do but please here me out. I know that it Jake who put you in the hospital after you and him had sex I know that he made a sex tape of you and him together, Cyrus got a copy one way or another and that's how I found out about you and Jake. Also that you felt the need to kiss him at your apartment after him put in the hospital and then again in your office after he protected you from being killed, you don't have to answer me I understand I said some offensive things when I found out about defiance I hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, and I understand if you have fallen in love with Jake and want a life with him I will step aside and let you have your easy love.

"So please tell me do you love him Olivia or do you still love me?" He asks with a heavy heart because he feels the answers will not be what he wants to hear.

"I do love you more than I ever thought I could ever love someone, with Jake he used my love for you and my heartbreak to get me to trust him sleeping with him was my way of getting over you, and that backfired big time so I don't love Jake however I don't hate him either, my heart belongs to you and only you please believe that "she kisses the palm of his hand and smiles "So are you sure your still okay with this? we should get Tom down here right away we own him so much he is taking such a big risk I don't think we will ever be able to thank enough him for what he is doing for us.

"Great minds think alike I trust him with everything and I will trust him with your safety, are you certain you're okay with this we don't have to do this we can come up with a different plan "he says as the door to the bunker knocks "Are you ready for the first day of the rest of our lives It's not going to be easy but know that I will love you every day until my final days" he smile pulling her into his arms and just hold for one minute.

"Yes I'm ready and think I loved you before I we ever met, you own my heart Fitz and trust me I have tried to walk away and fight the feeling I have for you but they just come back stronger, I'm in this for the long haul "just then the door opens and in walks Tom followed by a woman carrying a black garment bag over her shoulder she looked to be about 25 or so she give Olivia a big hug and says something along the lines of welcome to the family and then tells Fitz what a lucky guy and how beautiful she thinks Olivia is she also states that people like them don't get do-overs but he has chance to start fresh so don't mess it up.

"Ok everyone let's get this show on the road, lord I have forgotten my manners my name is Aubrey Mackenzie but everyone just calls me Kenzie It's very nice to finally meet you Olivia he talks about you so much I feel like I already know you, Is it ok If call you Olivia or would you rather Miss Pope?" she ask.

"It very nice to meet as well Kenzie and feel free to call me Olivia I guess we should get started here goes nothing." With Tom on one said and Fitz on the other and Kenzie standing in front of them hold a bible.

"Are we all ready?"


	4. Fuzzy part 1

"I need to know what's going on in that room and who the hell is this person that Fitz sent for and why did he send for them" Cyrus says to himself as he paces back and forth in his office, just as he sat down to make a call the door fly's open and in walks Mellie looking less than pleased

"They should be finished by now however knowing my husband he's trying to get some before she is gone out of our lives forever, I can't wait until Olivia is just after thought and is no longer my husband's problem" she says with smile as she take a sit across from Cyrus

"She cares more about herself than him anyways, plus let's not forgets it took her no time to jump into bed with Jake so that shows the kind of woman she really is, we came up with a plan this morning she is going to use Jake as a cover and will never see Fitzgerald again after today" she states whiles playing with her ring.

"Do you really believe that he will stay away from her, do you think he can?" Cyrus says as he walks to the window "I know you have been married for almost 20 years but let's be real you both have changed a lot in 20 years some for the better and some for the worst, what I'm trying to say is that I don't think you really know him anymore not as well as Olivia's does, without her in his life he is robot he is dead he needs her in his life like I need James and Ella, you stopped caring about your husband a long time ago, so you being happy that he is losing the love of his life just makes you look and sound jaded so get over yourself and please get out of my office now" he says as he walks towards the door and opens it.

"Hey your no saint and remember I'm the first lady and you don't want to cross me we are all in this together You, Me, Rowan, Jake and let's not forget dear old dad we leaked her name because we all know that them being together they are unstoppable that's why it can never happen we have to shut this down now" she tells Cyrus before walking out the door.

Back in the Bunker

"You may kiss the bride" Aubrey says with tears in her eyes as she closes the bible and hugs Olivia then Tom and finally Fitz who is also crying "wow I have done a few wedding in my life but this takes the cake I must say you two must really love each other to do something so risky and so very dangerous, now it's time for part 2 of this crazy ass plan I believe it time to leak the happy news to the press but before that let us toast to a job well done" she says with a smile and rises a glass to the happy couple.

"_This Kimberly Mitchell with some late breaking news 2months ago Mellie Grant did an interview with James Novak in which she stated that her Husband had been unfaithful to her not naming any names there was nothing go on until now it was leaked this morning that Olivia Pope was the presidents mistress however we have just received news that Olivia Carolyn Pope Weds longtime love Thomas Harvey Rogers in a top secret ceremony 6 months ago Thomas aka Tom the head of President Grants secret service detail and a very close friend he met the woman he now calls wife though President Grant now you go live to the White House where we will get a statement from The President._

_"Thank you all for coming I will be making a statement in regards to the misinformation that you all have received today in regards to Mrs. Pope, Olivia is a very dear friend of mine as is her husband whom I trust with my life and the life of my family however theses lies have threaten to ruin two very amazing people and I will not stand by and let it happen so I will say this on record Olivia Pope has never been my mistress she is my very Close friend and will continue to be that, Thomas I have known for almost 8 years he is a good man and Care deeply for Olivia So I ask on behalf of my friend that you give them their space and respect their privacy thank you all for your time that will be all for now."_

**In Blair House**

Cyrus comes in and says "So much for your damn plan Mellie she played you good so good that I'm going to send her a very nice bottle wine with my congrats on a job well done" he says as takes a seat across form Mellie who looks Shocked and very confused as to what Cyrus is talking about.

"What the hell are you going on about Cyrus, I know Olivia is gone and that's all that matters whatever she and Jake want to do to each other I couldn't care less she is out of my life and my husbands for good so what are you rejoicing about that tramp would never cross me so speak up Cy I don't have all day" she says still doing her paper work.

"You're so busy doing nothing this that you have not seen YOUR husband latest press conference have you allow me to show what I'm rejoicing about "He opens the laptop he brought with him and plays the press conference for her "I guess we should give him more credit he not just some dumb love sick puppy like we make him out to be" he gets up close the laptop and starts walking out only to be stop by Mellie calling out to him.

"Cyrus gloat all you want but whatever they are planning we need find out what it's and shut them down, I will not lose to that woman now I would be a good time to get everyone together for a meeting I will call the old man you get Rowan and Jake" she says as she walks into another room to make the phone call.

*******_Flashback to 3 years ago at Camp David*_**

_"Hey we need to be working on your speech for that huge conference you have up north and your leaving in 4 days so keep you hand too yourself Mr. President and let this done and maybe if your good we can play later ok"_

_ she says with a playful grin they had been working on this speech for almost two days now but they kept getting distracted by each other, he would watch the way she would pull her thumb across her bottom lip and all he could think about was kissing those full lips it drove him mad when he couldn't touch her, she would watch him when he was thinking he look like a boy lost in his own mind so tried but so handsome she couldn't wait to get him alone not just so they could make love but just to hold him, talk to him and tell him that everything will be okay hopefully. _

_"Well it would be easier if you were dress like that how is a man supposed to get any work done with you walking around in my one of my dress shirts and some white socks if you're trying to kill its working" he says pulling her into his lap and holding tight so she couldn't get away _

_"I want to ask you something, what if someone ever finds us we will both be ruined and there will be no coming back from this maybe we should have some kind of plan just in case worst happens and I'm not saying it will but for my peace of mind please" she ask with a smile he kisses her on the nose and gets up and goes to the door and stands there for a moment._

_"There is some things you don't about me and my life before becoming president not even Mellie knows what I'm about to tell you is some big things and I understand if you need time after what I'm about to reveal to you._

_ I have two younger brothers Nicholas Thornton and Thomas Black I have never met Nicolas but Thomas came looking for me when he found out that we were bothers we became very close I trust with everything so because no one knew about him I chose him as my head SS agent so Thomas Black is now Tom Rogers the man is standing outside right now, Oh but there's more I was married to a woman name Ezra Rose before I met Mellie, however the old man didn't like or approve of her because she wasn't the same hue as me so he did everything under the sun to get her to leave but she wouldn't she never stood down to my father and never took his crap and I loved her for that so when she informed me that we were having a baby all I could do was panic. At about the 7 month mark we made a plan to leave so the baby would be safe we had also made the painful choice to give the baby away so that they would have their best chance. Can remember the day the baby came 12 hours of labor she was born in Topeka 8lbs 6oz she was amazing and so full of life and all Ezra did was cry and keep saying "I'm doing what's best for her" we named her Aubrey Mackenzie Rose and Ezra's mother took her and raised her as her own. On the way back home we got into a horrible car wreck Ezra got thrown for the car she was in a coma 6 years when she woke up and went into hiding with her mother and Aubrey. Besides the day she was born and on her 6__th__ birthday the day her mom woke up I have not seen my first child in a very long, your still sitting here so I take it you're not going to run away from me because of my past , One more small thing I'm still legally married to Ezra which means that my marriage to Mellie is not valid so now that I have told most of my life's story I'm going to give you some time to think over everything I have said, But just in case we do get exposed Tom can be your cover Husband I trust him and I know he would never harm you and in anyway shape or form" he finishes by sliding down the door and sitting on the floor with his head in his hands wait for her to say something._

_She gets up and walks into the bedroom and comes back out with a blanket and joins him on the floor and says "Thank you for sharing your past with me I'm glad you trust me enough to share all that with me, so you have a real wife and a Fake wife" she says with a smile "are you sure that Tom wants to play stand in I mean lets be real now Fitz that's a lot to ask of someone and he is not getting anything out this I know he is family but why would he help us like this" they both get up and Fitz opens the and ask Tom to come in._

_"Good evening Miss Pope I take it that Fuzzy has told you everything?" he says giving Olivia a small hug _

_"Yes Fuzzy has told me everything, I'm sorry but why do call him Fuzzy?" she asks _

_Tom laughs and leans up against the door "that was one of his nicknames in the navy, I found it funny so that what I call him that or Tripp" just then Fitz came out of the kitchen with a nice bottle of red and three glasses._

_They spent a few hours talking about "the plan" and sharing story until Tom's shift was done, leaving Olivia and Fitz alone to talk more._

_"I would love to meet Aubrey someday, I'm sure she is beautiful and very smart" she says "I still can't believe you have a grown child, what does she look like do you have any photos of her "ask with a smile_

_"I'm shocked at how okay you are with all that you have learn this evening and your still sitting here with me, what did I do to get someone so amazing in my life I love you Olivia more than words can say "he gets up and comes back with his briefcase and sets it down "she is always with me just like you are you two never far from my heart "they spent the rest of the evening talking and making love._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

**_ So this chapter will be split into two parts and I hope that this chapter answers some of the question posed in the last one and whatever I missed I will explains in the next chapter._**

**_Ok so Olivia is married now but I hope everyone understood what I did._**

**_She married to Fitz and Tom is the cover (I'm sorry I can't stand Jake with Olivia)_**

**_Thank you all so much for reading_**


	5. It's that time again

Cyrus enters a room it's not a very friendly room there are people in this room who have done things that even make him shake in shoes.

"Your late I don't like to be kept waiting"Rowan growls from across the table

He is seated next to the old man who was doing his very best impersonation of Mr. Burns; Cyrus couldn't help but smile, as for Mellie is sitting right next to Jake and all Cyrus could think was "pot meet kettle".

"What are we going about them, this was not the plan we came with this morning I would rather have him dead than lose him to that tramp" Mellie says as she takes a sip of water

"This is entire your fault Jake you had one job, make Olivia fall in love with you and help her to forget about Fitz, but no your dumbass had to go put her in the hospital, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised you killed your own wife in cold blood and turned around and played captain save a ho to Olivia pope all in the same night" the old man says getting up to fix himself another drink

"I did my job I slept with Olivia I made a little home movie and pass it around like a collection plate at church so everyone at this table has a copy all we have to do is use it, and as for Gina she shouldn't have been following me I told her some of my plan but she figured that I would need saving and that cost her everything I don't feel sorry for her she got what she had coming" Jake says looking at the old man, he really wanted him to see that he was better son the best son to show the old man that he was not weak.

"I have life to get back to unlike the rest of you guys, so can we get this show on the road so that I can get back home to my family, I really don't see what we have to fix Olivia is married to Tom and as far as I know Mellie has not freed Fitz yet so what's the big Damn deal the Scandal is dead now so let move the hell on from this mess and go back to running the country, I think that's more important than who's between Olivia Pope legs ,don't you?"

Cyrus says getting up from the table and heading towards the door only to stop and turn around and say

"Fitz made a cryptic phone to someone however I don't know if it's a man or woman, I do believe he sent Tom to pick them up so instead of worrying about Olivia let found out who the this person is and why did Fitz call them" Cyrus says as he leave this meeting and turns off the recorder he has in his jacket pocket.

**_*Flashback to 3 weeks after Fitz woke up after being shot*_**

_So many things were going through his mind he hadn't seen Ezra in almost 17 years and now she was coming to see him, he had seen a few photos of her with Aubrey she looked good her beauty was timeless Aubrey had told him that she had found someone and was very happy and in love just not married yet she even had a son His name was Patrick Grant Barber it made Fitz happy that she was happy ._

_"Always the dreamer huh I see nothing much has change besides the fact that you are the most powerful man in the world, lord you're still very handsome " Ezra said standing at the oval office door with a big smile and little boy about 7 or so._

_"I'm so happy you came your still so beautiful Ezra and you haven't aged a day, so who may I ask is this young man this couldn't be Patrick could it?" he says getting down to eye level with the little boy _

_"Yes I'm Patrick I'm 7 and half but all my friends call me Grant my mom named me after you Sir, I like pin it's very cool can I touch it please" the little boy asked so Fitz picked him up and took him over to his desk and let him sit in his chair and then took off his pin and let Patrick hold it and also explained how very important this pin was to him and that someone who he loves very much give him this pin and he never takes it off but this time he didn't mind._

_"Are you sure she loves you back Tripp?" Ezra ask sitting next to him on the couch _

_"I mean you just got shot, we could have lost you hell we almost did, I just want to make sure your making the right choice, Aubrey tells me about your guys chats and how much you talk about Olivia let's just hope she feels the same way" she says handing him some paper work and leaning over and kissing his cheek._

_"Thank you Ezra for doing this for me and now I'm free to be with Olivia whenever she is ready I learned so much from you, how to cook and how to dance we had some good times thank you for being my friend" He says walking to the door giving her a big hug and getting a hug and high five from Patrick._

_He sits down and flashbacks to when Ezra woke up from her coma and the day that he told that he was getting married again and how she smile and said_

_ "I'm the keeper of the keys so don't worry it's not life it's just 20 year or so you're a great man Fitz and you'll find someone who love you and just you not what you can give or do for them so walk down the aisle and be the best non husband you can be until the day she walks into your life and she will come like a breath of fresh air and one last thing no matter what you have done you have the right to happy "he smiled to himself._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

**_Back at Olivia's place_**

Tom, Olivia and Aubrey walk in to her apartment and sets down some on Tom's things, Tom excuses himself to use the restroom and leaves the ladies in the living room Olivia is the first to speak.

" Thank you for what you did today It means the world to me and your farther I know he was happy that you were there standing up with us, I have a feeling that we are going to get along just fine I have always wanted a little sister I hope that doesn't sound weird " Olivia says

"No it doesn't sound weird I'm so happy that My dad married you I like everything about you and you seem to really love him a lot and that's all I care about so allow me to give you a very friendly warning Jacob Ballard Is a very bad man and now that you have made your choice and your married to my farther, am asking you very kindly to cut any ties you may have to that man please I know you're a grown woman but please just trust me Jake is a snake and in time I will explain what I mean but please stay away from him"

Aubrey begs holding Olivia's hands just as her phone goes off, she takes the call and hugs Olivia say congrats again and leaves.

"Where is Kenzie?" Tom ask coming from bathroom

"She got a call and had to leave, so let me show you to the spare bedroom and Tom thanks so much for doing this for us, you're a good bother and an even better friend we are both very lucky to have you in your lives" she say giving him a hug .

**_*Flashback to Aubrey coming to the oval*_**

_Aubrey walks in and walks over to where her fathers is standing by the window and rest her head on his shoulders and they just stand there then he turns and give her a hug._

_ "I'm so happy you came I know that I can make you crazy sometimes but tintin I'm so happy you're here and will to do this for us, she is the love of my life and I can't lose her however I need to know she is not in danger anymore so tell me you found out about who put her in the hospital? He asks pouring himself some water._

_"Wow you really love this woman don't you, I'm glad you're so happy dad it's nice to see you smile but she has run before what makes you think that she won't run again?" she ask_

_"Trust in our love and I trust her we have both hurt each other a lot but at the end of the day I would rather fight with her then make love to anyone else, she made me work for her trust and her love so now the ball is in her court she knows that I love her and she also know that I will wait for her until she is good and ready" he explains _

_"Okay because I created thorngate I can find out just about anything so I checked the cameras in and around Olivia's apartment and at about 930 the night she ended up in the hospital she left her house and didn't come back till the next day so she was lying to you about not knowing who put her In the hospital, she want to Jakes place and they had sex and she woke up at about 1230 to get some water she saw a newspaper and went to turn on the T.V. that's when she found out that saint Jake was watching her she tried to get away they fought and he pushed into a table and showed her a fake tape of someone breaking into her place the guy on the tape was Jake" she said to her father who look like he was about to kill someone _

_"I'm going to kill him he is dead" Fitz yelled _

_"You can't kill him just worry about Olivia and the feeling that she may have for this man, as for Jake I'm sure someone will take care of him, I think you should fire him a.s.a.p. he is a very bad guy dad you can't trust him anymore, enough about that loser you have a wedding to get ready for" she says_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

**_On the other side of town_**

Mellie was sitting up in bed playing with Teddy she in enjoyed this time away from the white house and from her husband and it gives Teddy the chance to get know his real father, she didn't feel bad about lying to Fitz and keeping the fact that all the kids he thought were his weren't, the old man had fathered Jerry and Karen and Jake was Teddy's father but lord knows she loved Jake he understood her and he made her so happy.

"Penny for your thoughts" Jake says coming in with some milk for Teddy and wine for them

"Just thinking about our son and how happy he is when he sees you" she says

There is a knock on the door it's Hal he informs them that it head back to the white house so they say their goodbyes , Jake gives Teddy a stuffed dog and kiss his son and Mellie goodbye.

Jake goes shopping and comes home he enters his apartment and starts to unpack his things.

"I must say you have a very nice place Jake "he turn to find the one person who scares him more than anyone

"How the hell did you find me?" he ask

"Oh come on you know how I found you, you did something very stupid you should have let her leave Oh no why would you do that, did you not think I wouldn't find out what you did to her" they said

"How about you come and have a seat with me Uncle Jake "the young woman patted the seat next to her

"I would rather stand thank you "he says

"Look Uncle Nicolas I was not asking sit the hell down we really need to chat" Aubrey says

"It's Jake my name is Jake nobody but my mother calls me Nicolas and she can't do that anymore because of that crazy ass father of your he killed my mother for no reason but don't worry he will get his I promise you that" he says

"Now Nicky let's not go writing check with your mouth that our ass can't cash, he killed Verna for a very good reason, you and your crazy mother tried to kill him and then sat by while Huck got tortured for something he didn't do, so please miss me with the bull shit " she yelled

"What do you think you can do to me little girl" Jake says with a smirk

"More then you know Nicky; you may want to sleep with one eye open "she says as she walks out the door grabbing an apple on the way out.

**_Ok I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and also hope this chapter has cleared up any confusion from the last few chapters _**

**_Thank you so much for reading my story it means the world to me _**

**_Scandal is back tonight _**

**_Team Olitz _**

**_I'm really looking forward to Olivia's backstory _**


End file.
